Warriors Mating Stories
by WarriorCats-LoveLustRape
Summary: Mating story number 1: Scourge x Sandstorm Mating Story 2: Bone x Ravenpaw Bone x Leopardstar
1. Scourge x Sandstorm

Sandstorm slept beside Scourge in his den the moon after Firestar died. Scourge had ripped all nine lives from him in an attempt to win Sandstorm's heart, and unfortunately, it worked. Sandstorm had felt extremely wet that night lying next to Scourge. He was just so attractive and... _sexy._

By the time the moon was at its highest peak, Sandstorm's core was soaked. She couldn't sleep in a river like this. She woke up her mate. "Scourge?" she whispered, prodding him in the side with her paw. "I can't sleep."

"Hmm. Do you wanna do something fun?" he purred mischeviously. Sandstorm nodded. He sat up and stared into her eyes for a moment, before leaping up and pinning her to the ground. "What are you doing?!" yowled Sandstorm.

"Shh, quiet down. It hurts _a lot, _but it will get better, trust me," Scourge purred sexily. Sandstorm just nodded, and Scourge leaned down to lick her core. Sandstorm gasped; she had never done this with Firestar before. Scourge licked her core with his long, rough tongue, making slurping noises while his mate moaned in pleasure. "Talk dirty to me," Scourge whispered to her.

"Oooooooh Scourge, do it! No more licking my core! I want your member in me! I want your kits!" she yowled. Scourge smirked and ordered her to get in the hunting crouch. She obeyed, sticking her butt in the air and wiggling it sexily, making her mate's level of lust rise as high as it could go.

Without warning, Scourge mounted her and shoved his member Sandstorm's core. She wailed in pain as he mercilessly pounded her, shoving himself into her all the way with each thrust, breaking her virginity. Sandstorm splattered her cum everywhere, as Scourge moaned in pleasure with each thrust. All the pain ebbed away as it faded into pleasure, and Sandstorm felt like she would spill her juices all over her mate's den.

After what seemed like a moon, Scourge released his seed into her core, most likely making her pregnant. As if on reflex, Sandstorm climaxed at the same time as him, and after that, the room was completely white with cum. Both cats were panting heavily, purring louder then the loudest monster on the Thunderpath. "Oh Scourge, that was amazing," purred Sandstorm. "Let's do that again."

**3 MOONS LATER**

"Push Sandstorm, push!" shouted Scourge, pacing back and forth. Sandstorm howled in pain and agony as the last kit came out. He looked exactly like his father. "They're beautiful, Sandstorm. How about Ginger, Stick, and Beetle?" purred Scourge. "They're perfect," Sandstorm meowed.

**Awww, that's adorable! :) I hope you enjoyed! Post your requests in the reviews! Thx for reading! :3**


	2. Bone x Ravenpaw

Bone shoved his member deep into Ravenpaw's hole. "Oh, Ravenpaw, you're so tight!" he yowled. Ravenpaw cummed, and Bone did the same. "Mmmm Bone this is _fantastic,_" Ravenpaw purred.

**_REWIND_**

Ravenpaw saw Bone mating with Leopardstar at Fourtrees. It had started like this.

Ravenpaw peeked through the bushes to see Bone, the BloodClan deputy, chatting with Leopardstar under the four great oaks. "Leopardstar, before my leader takes over, do you want to have some fun?" purred Bone. "You mean you didn't convince him not to?" Leopardstar mewed, sounding slightly disappointed.

"No. I'm sorry, my love," said Bone. Ravenpaw's ears pricked. _Leopardstar was in love with Bone! _he thought. He watched as the RiverClan leader got into a hunting crouch and raised her tail. Bone stood up and mounted her, then immediately shoved his member into her core. Leopardstar yowled in pleasure. She didn't seem to be in any pain- she must not have been a virgin. _How many times has she mated with him before?_

Bone pounded into her for hours, making Ravenpaw feel wet just looking at them. He leaped out of the bushes and stood over Leopardstar's head. Leopardstar was too deep in pleasure to notice his penis dangling over her. Bone noticed Ravenpaw, but just grinned at him, silently thanking him for the help. When Leopardstar opened her jaws to scream in pleasure, Ravenpaw stuck his member in her mouth. She gladly sucked on it.

Leopardstar cummed, then Ravenpaw, then Bone. Bone started to lick his mate's core, and Ravenpaw started pounding her. After hours of getting it on, the three were done. Leopardstar sucked on Bone's member one last time, then said goodbye and went back to her camp. Bone introduced himself to Ravenpaw, thanking him for the help with mating with Leopardstar. Ravenpaw awkwardly said you're welcome, then they both looked at each other's members.

Bone had a member that was at least a fox length. So did Ravenpaw. "How many cats did you mate with?" Ravenpaw asked Bone. "All of the she-cats in the forest," he admitted. "You?"

"Same," Ravenpaw mewed. "Then they all must be sluts," chuckled Bone. They stared down at their paws for a minute, until Bone tackled Ravenpaw and shoved his penis into his tailhole. Ravenpaw yowled in pain and pleasure. Bone pounded him as hard as he could, and Ravenpaw howled with pleasure.

Bone shoved his member deep into Ravenpaw's hole. "Oh, Ravenpaw, you're so tight!" he yowled. Ravenpaw cummed, and Bone did the same. "Mmmm Bone this is _fantastic,_" Ravenpaw purred. By the time the two were done, the grass was stained white with cum. The two cats sucked each other's members and cummed into each other's mouths. They then licked each other's cheeks, purring with love and lust.

"Let's do that again some time," meowed Bone. "Yeah," said Ravenpaw. For the next few moons, the two cats would give blow jobs to each other, masturbate to each other, and mate with each other.


End file.
